


Keeping Warm

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Huddling For Warmth, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda bad dirty talk, M/M, No Condoms, One Shot, Or don't, PWP, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex in a Car, Slightly unsafe sex, Smutty, Spit As Lube, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, just read it, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: After Rick does Negan wrong in two pick ups, Negan has to go on a run with Rick to show him how things should be done. Everything goes downhill, obviously.I suck at summaries





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some smut I wrote but I hope you guys enjoy! Leave some comments and some love ♡♡

" This is the second fuckin time you're short on my stuff Rick. " Negan said getting up into the shorter man's personal space, pointing Lucille his precious barbed-wire wrapped bat at his semi-truck. Rick looked everywhere, avoiding Negan's eyes; his jaw clenched tight. " Do I have to fuckin' babysit you on your runs and make sure you gather up every last goddamn rat-eaten, stale scrap? " Negan tensed and his empty hand curled into a fist. He smiled and slowly relaxed. " I think that's what you need. You want to act like a smart ass child? That's what I'm going to do. He looked around at his group mixed with Rick's community and grinned. " Pack your shit Rick. We're going on a field trip. " Rick and some others of his group began to turn with him and Negan chuckled. " No, only Rick. Pretty girl." He pointed at Michonne, " you're in charge. " He winked at her and let out a giggle at the look of death the gorgeous female gave him. He leanend back, with the support of Lucille planted firmly on the ground. " I'll be waiting for you at the car. " He made his way down to a battered up car and sent his men home along with some extra things of Alexandria to make up for what they fell short on. He got into the driver's seat after hot wiring the car and a couple minutes later, Rick got into the car. Negan drove down the deserted road for almost 4 hours until he found a small run down neighborhood and checked to see that if they didn't stop then, they'd run out of gas on the way back. " Let's go. " He said to Rick and made his way out of the car and up to one of the houses. They cleared the neighborhood and went through most of the houses in almost complete silence, before it started to get dark. " Damn shame it's gettin dark or else we could've gotten through all these houses. See how it isn't too hard rick?" He asked and the shorter man flashed him an annoyed glare. It had gotten cold during their run and their breath could be seen in the air. They got everything they had found into the car and then got in themselves. About halfway back, the expected happened and they had to pull over because they ran out of gas. " Well shit. " Negan said and zipped up his jacket while Rick let out a noise of frustration. " Calm down sweetheart, we'll just camp out here for the night and we'll find gas tomorrow, jee-zus. " Rick looked at him and squinted his eyes. 

" This wouldn't be happening if you would have just waited two more days to pick up your things. " He responded gruffly and Negan snorted.

" I gave you ' two more days ' last week and you were still fuckin short so cool it. " Rick didn't answer and they sat in not-so-comfortable silence until it got so cold inside the car, Negan could hear Rick's teeth clacking together from how hard he was shivering. " Jesus Christ. " He said and watched Rick until he sighed loudly and looked up at the worn out hood of the car. " Get in the back. " Rick looked at him in a very confused way and Negan motioned for him to move. " Come on, get in the back." When Rick got out, Negan got out as well and followed Rick into the back of the car.

" What the hell are you doing?" Rick said peering into the car in shock as he saw Negan began to take off his boots and then his jeans. 

" You ever hear about how penguins huddle together for heat? " 

Rick looked at him and crossed his arms. " What? "

" For heat!! Ju- just, get in Rick, jeez don't make it weird. " Negan took off his shirt as Rick stood and tried to avoid watching then sat up and glared at Rick. " Do you have a better fuckin' idea Rick? Huh? " When Rick didn't answer Negan gave him a smug smile. " That's what I thought. Now get in, it's cold as balls and it's getting colder in here with you just standing there lookin like a dumb-nut. " Rick let out a sound but got in sitting next to Negan as he got undressed down to his boxers, sighing loudly when Negan laid back onto the carseat, pulling Rick down with him until Rick's back was pressed against Negan's chest. " Now keep quiet and stay close, it worked for the penguins, it should work for us. "

" Where did you get this bullshit information from? " Rick muttered and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. 

" Discovery channel back in the good old days, now stay still. " Negan snapped, breath hot against Rick's neck, which made him stiffen up. It was still unbearably cold but Negan's hand was pressed against Rick's lower stomach and it felt like fire against his skin. They laid like that for what felt like hours when most likely, only a couple minutes had gone by. Every time Negan exhaled when he breathed, the hairs on Rick's neck prickled in attention and before he knew it, he was getting hard. Rick cringed and closed his eyes trying to will it to go away, shifting around. Just as he scooted back he felt something press against his ass and Rick mentally facepalmed because of his idiotic actions. Of course Negan was going to get a hard on with Rick moving around near his dick. " Are you done moving around like a little worm? " Negan asked, but his voice was different than usual; a little rougher than normal. 

" I'm done. " Rick answered and didn't dare to move around, which made Negan chuckle, his chest vibrating against Rick. Negan adjusted his grip on Rick, wrist brushing against the top of Rick's cock and Rick bit the inside of his cheek, hips jerking at the sensation. Negan stilled, his hand on the inside of Rick's hipbone and chuckled again.

" Oh. I see, or rather feel the problem now. " Rick heard from behind him and Negan's breath was so hot and so close against his skin that he could feel Negan's lips brushing against his flesh as his mouth moved to talk. " I've got you all riled up haven't I? Oh yeah. I think I do. " Negan pulled Rick closer and chuckled again; his bottom lip dragging up the shell of Rick's ear. " Don't worry darlin', you've got me pretty excited too. " Negan grinded into Rick's ass and Rick shuddered, gripping Negan's arm. " This what you wanted Rick? To get me all alone by makin' me babysit you? Is this the only way you thought you could get me all alone? In a car in the dark in the cold with no gas? Cause I'm pretty pleased although this might have gone way smoother in a bed. " Negan purred into Rick's ear and placed wet kisses down Rick's neck. Rick finally let out a hushed moan and Negan chuckled, the sound seeping into Rick's bones. " Goddamn Rick, you snarky sneaky pretty little shit. You've really done it this time. I'm gonna show you a good time darling. " He said as he kept grinding, hands all over Rick.

" Y'sure you got it in you? It's been a long day, " Rick teased and Negan snorted and his hand came up to carress his neck, hand fitting perfectly under Rick's jaw. In any other case, this would have been a threatening sign a sign of Rick's life being on the line. But Rick knew better, he knew Negan wouldn't do that to him. Whether Negan knew it or not, Rick had him wrapped around his finger.

" Baby boy, you can bet your bottom dollar I have it in me. Oh Rick, I'm going to wreck you. I'm going to fuckin destroy you. I'm gonna show you how nice it is to hear you say my name. " He smirked and the only reason Rick could tell Negan was smirking was because he felt the smoothness of Negan's teeth against his shoulder before Negan kissed back up his neck. He sat up, mandhandling Rick onto his lap to face him and flashed Rick a grin before kissing his collarbone and wiggling two fingers infront of Rick's lips. " Suck. " He said simply and Rick listened, sucking softly on Negan's fingers, the thrill of the view going straight to Negan's dick. " Fuck you look real nice like that Rick, shit I wish you could look at yourself. " Negan whispered and smoothed back the hair that was sticking to Rick's forehead from sweat. " You'd look better with a mouth full of my cock but I'm not complaining sweetheart. " Negan ran his hand up Rick's thigh and pulled at his boxers until he managed to get them off in the position they were in. When Negan felt his fingers were sick enough, he managed to ease one into Rick and grinned up at him again, humming in delight when Rick leaned down to kiss him, sucking on Negan's bottom lip. As they kissed Negan pushed the other finger into Rick, scissoring him and then pulled them out again, stroking Rick twice, making sure he got enough of Rick's precum to slide a third finger in as well. Rick moaned rocking down onto Negan's fingers, the sounds coming out of his body as well as the filthy squelching from what Negan was doing to him, were the only sounds they could hear. " Fuck Rick you just take my fingers so good, you're gonna take my dick like a champ aren't you?"

Rick nodded and cried out when Negan's fingertips touched his prostate when he rocked back far enough and his hole clenched down on Negan's fingers. Negan pulled them out to pull his cock out of his boxers, not even bothering to take them off and slid his cock beteeen Rick's asscheeks until his cockhead kept catching on the rim and Rick reached back and kept Negan's dick in place, sinking down onto him. " Oh fuck Negan you got a fat fuckin cock." Rick wheezed out and clenched tightly around Negan feeling like he was being split open. 

" Told you I was gonna fuckin wreck you baby, but you didn't believe me. Cool calm collected Rick. When are you going to learn that I tell the truth and that I know how shit goes down? " Negan scoffed and rubbed his scruffy cheek against Rick's chest, licking at his nipple. " I want you to ride me, Rick. Show me how good you are with a dick up in you. " Rick moaned and began to ride him just like Negan wanted him to do and gripped Negan's broad shoulders to brace himself. 

" Fuckin Christ, even during sex you don't shut up, do you? " Rick grunted out as he started practically bouncing on Negan's dick and Negan let out a breathless laugh

" So snarky, " Negan teased and he grabbed Rick's ass sucking on his other nipple to shut him up. Negan began to thrust upward to meet Rick half way and managed to slide two fingers in beside his cock. " Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel sweetheart, I've got you gaping. It feels like you've just taken multiple cocks down here right now, but no, huh? Its just been me. Rick moaned even louder as Negan's dick continously pressed against his prostate and Negan moaned at the sight. " Shit, baby boy, I'm gonna pull out and you're gonna feel so empty inside you're gonna wish you were stuffed full of my dick 24/7 " Negan moaned at the thought and brought Rick's head down to kiss him again, his cock twitching inside Rick when Rick finally pushed himself over the edge and came onto Negan's stomach. " I didn't even touch you, Rick and you came just on my cock. You're a star, baby. A fuckin star. " He moaned and his cock pulsed as he filled Rick up with his cum. Negan reached down and scooped up Rick's cum off his stomach, licking his fingers clean. When he softened, Negan pulled out and even if Rick didn't want to admit it, he felt Negan's cum trickling down his thigh and really did feel empty after all of it. Negan laid back down and Rick lied down next to him, covering up the lower part of their bodies with his jean jacket and Negan smiled at the action. He hugged Rick close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and yawned. " Now that that's out of the way, stay still so we can keep warm and so we can go to sleep and get up early to get us some gas; it's gonna be a long day. " Rick only chuckled and patted Negan's stomach falling into a hazy sleep. 

Though it was an unspoken thing between them, Negan and Rick met up twice a week to continue their actions and Negan did get the pleasure to learn that Rick, indeed looked prettier with his mouth full of Negan's cock


End file.
